User talk:EnlightenedShadow
July 2010 Archive August 2010 Archive September 2010 Archive Welcome to October 2010! Please leave a message with any questions you may have! - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 23:44, October 5, 2010 (UTC) question wat is the best way to get a a crabling thank you for your comment. I was wondering if you would so happen to know the best fire shoes and hats. please let me know if you do :) One Republic Wanted to apologize for my attitude at the time of our first meeting, I'm usually not that grumpy -_- Wizard101 We should meet up sometime in-game. Spell Pages Just out of curiosity, how did you insert the videos of spells onto their respective pages? Zarathax Zarathax's Fire attack is 100 damage per pip. I'm not exactly sure how to edit that myself however Drop Limits The template allows room for 10 drops - I've been updating Sergeant Skullsplitter, as I'm currently in the midst of an interminable farming project (trying for the Triton statue, well past 200 kills now), and have gotten drops not on the current lists, which are up to 10 in a few categories. Am I able to edit in a line with 11, 12, 13, etc? Got it Nevermind, Potroast got it :) ErinEmeraldflame 15:59, October 8, 2010 (UTC) A Cage of Orbs The quest is not given by Katalin Nightseeker as shown on its page. The quest it is referring to is to merely find and talk to Oskar Crowfriend. The quest coming afterwords is called "A Cage of Orbs" and the tasks are to destroy the Orbs, and then to defeat Blackblade. Also, due to the changes in Dragonspyre, creatures have less health and more experience is given for quests. The xp reward is now over 2,000. Wikia change In regards to Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! If wikia continues with this change and does not even acknowledge their users, it's probably time to find a new host, preferably one like http://wikispot.org/About_Wiki_Spot From what I've read on wikispot, it's completely free for non-commercial wiki's like this one. Unlimited everything. You have complete control over the format and look of the pages. It doesn't look like it's going anywhere or changing anytime soon, which is a good thing. There are no adds; it runs completely on donations and it looks like they're doing quite well. If that doesn't quite fit your needs, you can go to http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?WikiFarms to look at other "Wiki Farms" As far as moving goes, you may be able to export this wiki so that you can import it into the new one. I know WikiSpot has both import and export capabilities, but I haven't really looked at them. ~ElectrodeXS.net 04:56, October 9, 2010 (UTC) QuestInfoBox I've updated the images for XP, Gold, and Training Points. They're the same name but with "PNG" instead of "GIF" Those will need to be changed in the template. Thanks! ~ElectrodeXS.net 05:06, October 12, 2010 (UTC) copied it to Potroast42 I posted a copy on Potroast's talk page :) ErinEmeraldflame 05:54, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Wizard Wiki and move? ---- I was wondering why you dont go and get some free hosting for the wiki. I operate several websites, all free and reliable, and they all are mediawiki compatable (you have to create and install the wiki). Is it because you cannot make a backup of the database? I am sure that wekia would give you a backup for personal purposes. You can mail me here or more preferrably email at saincai - yahoo - com (you can figure that out, wont put for possible spambots lol) Quests for lvl 48 spells I have one doubt about spells pages. As you have noticed I've updated some information about Moolinda's quests for level 48 theurgist and put all those quests in Life Spells page. I've based on Fire Spells page, where there are full 48 lvl quest-chain shown (Bird of a Feather/Fire Creature Feature). Meanwhile on Storm Spells page only last quest of the 48 lvl quest-chain is shown (Before the Storm). Now I'm bit confused about how we should format this. Personally I think that maybe putting only last quest of a chain - the one that actually rewards you with a spell - is a better solutin. Ian Owlwhisper 15:13, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Kodamon Wikia (sry if it seems i'm pestering you with this) I am trying to make templates with the little knoledge i have currently and i'm also looking at similar templates from other wikias. I found one that is EXACTLY the one I want so I copied and pasted it on to mine and just changed it a little. It was on the Bulbapedia and it showed TM01 -> TM03. Both TM01 and TM03 are links to those pages and if you were to click on TM01, you would now see TM95 -> TM02. I only made 3 differences to the template: 1. Wherever it said TM in it, i changed it to MM (because that's what it is in Kodamon) 2. Wherever it said HM in it, i changed it to BM (because that's what it is in Kodamon) 3. Wherever it said TM95 in it (first i changed it to MM95), i changed it to MM50 because in kodamon, it only goes up to 50. I made those changes and i figured it would be fine but it wasn't. I would like your help with this. The template i copied can be showed at this link: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/w/index.php?title=Template:TMPrevNext&action=edit. My version of this template (the one i changed to fit kodamon's prefrences) can be shown at this link: http://kodamon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:MMPrevNext&action=edit. This is how I want my kodamon template to look like except anywhere where it says TM to be changed to MM, anywhere where it says HM to be BM anywhere where it says TM(anything higher than 50) to be deleted and the highest to be 50. This is how the pokemon version looks like: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Template:TMPrevNext. Thanks for any help you can give. I'll also probable need a template just like this for the kodamon instead of the attacks but I'll try that a little later after I study the finished version (if it gets finished) of the attack template. thanks! Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 50 Ice Wizard) 18:53, October 18, 2010 (UTC) About 48 Spells Hi. I was wondering if I could have one of those awesome pages where it shows you and all your spells and all your information as if you were and enemy in the game. Haha, just kidding. You're an admin. You deserve a cool page :D Oh! One thing. I see like, lower level wizards having grandmaster pets and 48 cards. And it's not like they got it form their other wizard from the shared bank, because the pet is a different school then they are! Do you know how they're getting that stuff so early?! (Cause it would be SOOOOOOO cool to get a Storm Lord early. :D) Thanks, Cheyenne Skyleaf 47 Diviner (I know, kinda weird that I'm asking how to get Storm Lord when I'm one level away! :D) wth just happened Did wizard101 wikia just change their look right now? everything is screwed up. this is weird because my kodamon wikia isnt though. I dont know how to get to my prefrences because whenever i click on the more button, it wont work, it wont bring me to the prefrences page. what's going on!??!?!?!?!?! Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 50 Ice Wizard) 22:33, October 19, 2010 (UTC) wth just happened (reprise) I changed the skin to Monobook but even though it's not the same, i'm more used to it because of Wikipedia. Please tell me what in the world happened shadow. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 50 Ice Wizard) 22:38, October 19, 2010 (UTC) wth just happened ending Ok, it got turned back to normal, i have no idea what that was about but whatever... Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 50 Ice Wizard) 22:49, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Life Spells Hi, I'm editing/adding quests for level 48 life spell. There's chain of four quests in that case, while there's no place in your template for the forth quest. I've tried to add it by myself but it didn't work on preview so I'd better leave it to the pro :-D BTW there's no quest named The Grandfather of All Life - actually the quest that gives you Satyr and Rebirth spell is called Loudly Sing Cuckoo (I'm making a page for it atm). Ian Owlwhisper 19:06, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Question When you made the Centaur GIF picture did you just make it as a video and post it here or did you use a GIF maker? --Tyler225544 23:28, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Gif maker what is the gif maker called?--Tyler225544 00:23, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Gif So if I make a successful gif can i post it if you approve it?--Tyler225544 04:00, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Return... ish. Not really a full return. I have a bit of a lull with the "writer" on a headspace retreat (she's nuts), so I'll stop in and do some small things. I'll try to help out with the boots or something small like that. You all have this place in hand. Glad to see Pot still plugging away and I'm glad he got more than just one other to step in. RCWizard 23:00, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Heh... about the bot... um.... I had Py(thon)wikipediabot ready to go but never got around to programming the thing. I used the bot manually, so all those bot edits are me, in person, doing the the little tweaks that a real bot could have done if I were smaht enough... I think I know where the wiki is headed. Pot may have let it slip in an e-mail about a month or so ago. I wasn't able to help much at the time. If you've got a test server you're miles ahead of me. Remember, I was building from first principles - I hadn't a clue whatsoever about wikicode until I built the original CIB. Haven't learned much more than that since. Distract Sorry, I'm trying to move it. Making the spell Distract (Spell) and the derby ability Distract. Distract (Derby) is the only derby ability that has a (Derby) on the end -- call me OCD but it's a little annoying, and I want to make it more standardized. Right now I'm on an AutoWikiBrowser which should allow me to find and replace pages with Distract and turn it into either Distract (Derby) or Distract (Spell), making it a lot quicker of a change. Katherine Deathpants 04:36, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping me with Distract :)! (I'm so enthusiastic, I forgot to sign) Katherine Deathpants 05:02, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Official Moving Announcement Lol thanks. Right now I am in the process of updating all the pet talents, so please let me know -- or can you point me to where I can look? -- when that stuff is being moved so I won't lose the changes. Katherine Deathpants 05:13, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Moving the pet pages Count me in! I'll join the team. Katherine Deathpants 19:32, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Katherine Deathpants Katherine Deathpants is my account name on W101 Central, same as the one here. :) Katherine Deathpants 19:50, October 27, 2010 (UTC) On late Yep - on contract rest time. So I get to sleep in 'til 12 noon and stay up 'til whenever I wanna. Tried looking at the page and the skin looks great. When I log in, though, it tells me I can't even look unless I'm an admin. Sigh - those days are probably gone... RCWizard 06:58, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Days Gone I don't ever mind getting a run-down on what has happened. Poor PR has had it rough from before I came on board. I have some time now, so if there is a schedule for the movement, let me know. Is it by hand or do you have some automation set for it? So when you were learning the template stuff did you ever try parsing out my old ClothingInfobox template? I tried to block it out so that anyone coming in behind me would be able to (with a little reading) would be able to see the simple elements I was able to use. As complicated as it looks, it's really just a bunch of parsing calls. Even simpler than XML and definitely easier the JS or CSS. RCWizard 07:19, October 28, 2010 (UTC) The MOVE Sounds great! The only questions left are: 1) It sounds like all the images are going to be lost. What will replace them? 2) Will all the categories also be moving (since the templates and parsers create them)? If so, do we need to recreate the category pages themselves? RCWizard 07:51, October 28, 2010 (UTC) okay, I'll stop making categories, then. I'm waiting on word from PR on whether he agrees with me on the Soldiers Wraps (two different shoes, so two different pages?) When I hear back on that, I'll just keep going on the shoes. Gonna sign-off now, g'night RCWizard 08:00, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Moving Pages I'm in! I'll see what I can do with some of the wand pages. TalonThunderTamer 09:16, October 28, 2010 (UTC)TalonThunderTamerTalonThunderTamer 09:16, October 28, 2010 (UTC) help how do i make the stuff like you like spells and character can you tell me or make me 1? Celestia Update Since the celestia update, I have seen that now most of this stuff needs updating, like the crabling and iathine spectre are now sold for crowns, also all the enchantments have changed their text. Happy Halloween!User:Death Lord 20:09, October 28, 2010 (UTC) The move... When is the move going to be? Also, will we be able to get a link, I guess that admins will have that job. I have one other thing, I have seen in W101 Central, there is people online and admins, could we add the admins on there? All it would be is a link to your userpage, I think that would be cool. Thanks,Happy Halloween!User:Death Lord 20:15, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes and No Ty very much for the offer. XD I know plenty of people would beg for the offer, but I'm afraid admin is beyond my abilities. I could learn I'm sure, but doubt I could ever get the patience for it. Not many people would make a good admin, and I'm not one of them. I'll be overseas shortly anyway, and probably won't have a chance to play or come by here for six months to a year. I will, however, be more than happy to help with the move. I haven't scoped out the central forums yet or anything, but I plan to today or tomorrow. I don't know about picking a category, or anything like that, or what I'd pick. Probably best to just have someone or a few people decide how the work should be divided, and I'll move what they give me. PunkyMax 20:19, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Move About the move, could I help move some pages, also, I heard you about Jester, you mean Jester from central? I didn't understand about the talk pages and userpages though, but I don't remember a lot I guess. I hope I can get used to being in the Wiki Masters I think the name was. I would like to know which pages I should move, don't want 2 people doing same page. I also would like to know if there is still an edit counter in the new place. I think the easiest thing to do is to make someone's name and a list of pages. Happy Halloween!User:Death Lord 20:34, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ugh Wolf waterblade 20:52, October 28, 2010 (UTC) it wont let me upload my pic Dude! Ice Gaurdian(minion) has changed it now knows ice trap iceblade forstcat ice bats and snow shark i know cause i have the card and i have been using it all day Central Username Just made one today, PunkyMax so it should be easy enough to remember. I did indeed misunderstand. XD The offer is perfect then, happy to help. :) And I am really, really, REALLY bummed about the new run & jump graphics. I totally run & jump ugly now. :( I SO wish Celestia hadn't happened. Woe. PunkyMax 02:08, October 29, 2010 (UTC) OK I see, I was wondering why I couldn't access the pages :) Katherine Deathpants 08:01, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Katherine Deathpants Katherine Deathpants is the username. Katherine Deathpants 08:05, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re: Katherine Deathpants Hmm, oh :( I registered August 27th, so yeah, just about two months ago. Katherine Deathpants 08:14, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Account Creation Issue Oh, OK I see. I will stand by, let me know if you guys manage to add me. Katherine Deathpants 08:20, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Central Wiki I saw the central wiki, why won't it let me in? It says I must be administrator or mover, could you add me to mover? Happy Halloween!User:Death Lord 11:59, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Help I can help with anything you need help with like moving or telling people not to work on Celestia stuff.--Tyler225544 13:02, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Categories I see that I MUST categorize. That's ok. Is it ok if I don't think of ALL the possible categories for an item (or anything else for that matter). --Rowan DuskBringer 19:56, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion to make moving a little easier My boyfriend told me about something that might be useful and save a lot of time. Rather than having everyone manually move articles over, since we are still going to be using Mediawiki then all we need to do is get a database dump at (or look at the instructions for backing up a wiki) and import it using the instructions on importing XML dumps. It looks like the database dump available right now on the statistics page is from September, but I already clicked on the button to request a newer version. Hopefully Wikia's servers will do that soon. I don't know if you had already tried this method, although I understand that you guys have been preparing for months, and wanted to make sure. Katherine Deathpants 20:21, October 29, 2010 (UTC) P.S. - Logging in to the wiki It turns out I was logged in already, but I logged out and logged back in just to see if that would help, however I still cannot access the wiki. Katherine Deathpants 20:27, October 29, 2010 (UTC) re. categories again OK. Maybe I am misunderstanding. When I create an item page (say for a hat) there are notes at the bottom of the page directed to (I assumed) the creator (editor). One says to remember to categorize. (Vague, could mean something else.) There is also a line for adding Categories as if the page creator is supposed to do so... such as: Marleybone Hats, Hats, Level 40 Hats, Dropped Hats, etc. So, help. Where am I reading this wrong? I note the bottom of this page has an add category spot that I ignore. Do I do this on all pages?--Rowan DuskBringer 20:32, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re: Suggestion Aha. Oh OK, I see now. :) Katherine Deathpants 20:36, October 29, 2010 (UTC)